Blaue Rosen
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Yuugi is the owner of a flower shop and his long-term boyfriend of 2 years manages it. One day when a sexy college student comes by to pick up a bouquet for an important customer, the two find one extra place for love in their hearts, and teach the man all the know about blaue rosen. Yaoi, AU, Mobiumshipping, and others. Rating may go up later, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Bouquets and First meetings

# Blaue Rosen #  
Deka: Well, new story. BTW, I made up the way they make blue roses, they usually just dye white ones. Enjoy and Arigato gosaimasu for reading!

Summary: Yuugi is the owner of a flower shop and his long-term boyfriend of 2 years manages it. One day when a sexy college student comes by to pick up a bouquet for an important customer, the two find one extra place for love in their hearts, and teach the man all the know about blaue rosen. Yaoi, Mobiumshipping, hints of puppyshipping and others.

Atemu huffilly swept the floor of the floral shop he worked in. He wouldn't even work here if his boyfriend didn't own the friggin' place. Yuugi constantly told him, ' Make a colorful arangement...No nevermind, make them all the same color.' or 'After you deliver those flowers there, come back and I'll give you a special treat!' although he never really minded the treat... "Mmmmm, Yuugi in that bondage outfit..."

While Atemu got lost in his musings, the object of his affections was in the back preparing a special bouquet order of Blaue Rosen for a close friend of his. Jounouchi, his high school buddy, was getting married to Yuugi's other good friend, Kaiba Seto, in a few days. He was thouroughly excited, especially since Jou and Kaiba had left him to do some of the more significant floral arrangements— in Blaue Rosen no less! Blaue Rosen were Yuugi's favorite flower, a german hybrid breed, made up of the DNA of roses and blue-bonnets, which gave the flowers their gorgeously entrancing hue and mystifying scent, but that wasn't the reason that they were Yuugi's favorite. They were Yuugi's favorite because they symbolised mystery, passion and hope against forbidden love—the same reason his lover had given him a bouquet of them on their twelfth date, the night they first made love. Yuugi's cheeks tinged pink at the memory. Atemu had been so loving and gentle with him, he had touched Yuugi so carefully, as if he was the most precious treasure on Earth, and treasure him he did! Yuugi hummed at the thought of that night, every touch, every kiss had him soaring and when they had finally joined together, Yuugi never thought he could feel so complete, so pleasured, so loved and cherished... Gods he was getting hot just thinking about it...

As if on cue, his lover walked into the back room with a predatory glint in his eyes. Yuugi gulped, he knew that look, and when Atemu saw his face, the smirk that soon adorned it confirmed that he knew Yuugi knew what time it was.

"Ahhhkuuu~"

'Uh-oh' Yuugi thought, backing away from his previous task and thoroughly insatiable lover. "Atemu..." he said in a warning tone "I-I'm working, now isn't the time, love..."

"Oh, but it is darling..." Atemu purred, keeping he eyes locked with that of his smaller lover as he kept up his advance on the male "Now is the perfect time. We have no customers," he stepped closer, Yuugi backed away "I'm done tending to the shop," he took a few steps more, and Yuugi did as well— until his back contacted with the wall, Atemu's smirk grew ever wider "you just finished your inventory," Atemu closed in on his smaller lover, and pinned him to the wall with his body, bracing his hands on either side of the little one's face, then leaned in, his breath tickling Yuugi's ear, the younger's own breath hitching in his throat as Atemu whispered the last of his statement " and you, look all too ravishable to ignore..." he crashed their lips together in a fiery kiss and wound his arms around the smaller. Yuugi couldn't help but moan under the minstrations of his lover and move his hands to curl his fingers in his tri-color tresses.

Atemu nipped at Yuugi's bottom lip and he immediately opened his mouth, moaning as the other began to roam the warm, moist cavern, Atemu wrapping his tongue around Yuugi's own pink muscle. Yuugi moved his tongue to stroke the roof of the other's mouth, and Atemu groaned, pressing Yuugi further into the wall. They pulled back once air became an issue, but Atemu kept his hands and mouth in good use, licking and nipping at the base of the smaller's neck as he pushed his hands under the fabric of the t-shirt Yuugi wore, stroking his much too sensitive sides. Yuugi mewled and pulled the other closer with the hands still tangled in his hair.

Just as Atemu was about to pull his little one's shirt of, the bell signaling that they had a customer rang. Atemu groaned, and pressed his lips to Yuugi's neck once again, ignoring the interuption, but Yuugi wouldn't have Atemu ignoring customers and he fought to get his lover off of him. "A-Atemu... a-ah... wait, we— ah! We have a c-customer."

Atemu moved his mouth away just long enough to grunt out his response— negative— before going for the other's shirt again and reatatching his mouth to Yuugi's throat. Yuugi moaned despite himself, if Atemu was quick then maybe it would be okay, he thought. Yuugi threw his head back in rapturre, a wanton moan escaping his throat.

"Hello, is anyone here?" the customer called.

"Damnnit! Fuck off!" Atemu called back. Yuugi looked up at him like he was the craziest man to ever walk the face of the Earth, and Atemu gave a frustrated sigh before conceeding with an annoyed "Tch! I'll be right with you!" He let go of Yuugi who fixed his clothing, before leaving the backroom and going to tend to the customer.

When he rounded the corner his jaw nearly hit the floor at the person he saw. Eyes, so vividly crimson they looked like pools of blood, hair suprisingly like his own, except it was tipped in a magenta color instead of the scarlet he chose. The clothes he wore were so tight, and left so little to the imagination, he was surprised they qualified as clothes. A tight, sleeveless, cerise shirt, black leather pants, black combat boots that rose nearly to his knees, black leather bands on his wrists and upper arms completing the look. All in all, Atemu just wanted to fuck the guy senseless.

When Yami noticed Atemu watching him, he flushed pink and cleared his throat, causing Atemu's eyes to drift back to his face and smile. "I'm sorry sir. How may I be of service?"

Yami smiled as well before replying."I came to pick up a bouquet for my cousin's wedding. He said that he ordered them in advance from a close friend, apparently they own this place." He said, gesturing losely to the establishment.

"Oh, Ok. Well let me check with the owner and get you those flowers. Umm...?"

"Naisuko, Naisuko Yami."

Atemu smirked playfully "Ah, a unique name for a unique man. Well I'm Akhten Atemu. I'll go get those flowers for you now Naisuko-san."

Yami blushed pink and looked down. This gorgeous guy called him of all people unique! He had to be a charmer! "Um, ok. I'll wait here then." He replied before Atemu walked back to the back room.

Atemu walked into the back room to see Yuugi adding a few extra things to the bouquet of Blaue Rosen, "Yuugi, some guy named Yami is here to pick up a bouquet for his cousin."

Yuugi nodded and waved Atemu off "Ok, I'll bring them in, you go tell the guy I'll be out in a second. His name was Yami, right?"

"Yeah, Naisuko Yami, and he was hot! I mean like seriously Yuugi. I think I might have fallen in love with his eyes. They're like pools of the deepest red... they looked like blood and he wore these tight pants that made his ass look—"

"Atemu, you do remember I'm your boyfriend and current employer, right?"

Atemu scoffed "Of course! But I can sure enough love two people!"

Yuugi gave Atemu his best 'Are-you-shitting-me-right-now?' look and went to go find Yami's flowers. "Go atend to the customer while I get his flowers, Akhten ."

Atemu winced, Yugi only used his last name when he was at the second of his 'five stages of irritation'— angry. Atemu quickly went to go atend to the customer before Yuugi got to stage three. "Naisuko-san, your flowers will be here in a second."

Yami meerly nodded and turned pink, while he looked to the side. Atemu was staring a him again! Just as he was about to say something, Yuugi came around with his flowers, and Yami's words got caught in his throat. He was beautiful! The biggest, prettiest, most dazzling violet eyes stared straight into his own crimson and Yuugi nearly dropped the bouquet, Atemu was right: this guy was hot! Atemu smirked when he saw Yuugi blush and hand off the flowers uneasily. "These are the flowers your cousin ordered, right? Seto called ahead and said his younger cousin Naisuko Yami would by come to pick them up. He already paid for them so you're all set." Yuugi stated, his eyes never leaving Yami's.

"Yeah... Um... Thanks... I, um... Yeah. Good-bye Ahkten-san and... Um..."

"Mouto Yuugi." Yuugi replied, reaching out to shake Yami's hand.

Yami smiled thoughtfully and returned the gesture firmly "Good-bye, Mouto-san." he let go of Yuugi's hand.

"Oh, bye the way Naisuko-san! Could you tell Jou and Kaiba-kun I said they're welcome for the flowers?"

Yami nodded "Of course Mouto-san," he bowed respectfully "I'll be on my way then. I hope I see you two again someday." He smiled at the thought, something about these two made him want to see them again.

"You are Kaiba's cousin right?" Atemu inquired, Yami nodded "Then we'll probably see each other at the wedding."

Yami smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "I guess I hadn't thought about that."

Yuugi's chuckled lightly "Well, I guess we'll see you at the wedding then, Naisuko-san. I hope Jounouchi likes the bouquet."

"Ok, good-bye then."

"Good-bye Naisuko-san. Visit anytime you like!" Atemu said with a small wave.

With a wave, a sad smile and a sigh, Yami reluctantly turned and walked out of the small shop, proceding out of the mall to his two-toned, crimson and magenta custom candy-painted, 2013 Pontiac G8, imported from America— although his mother did confess that the designs had to be modified for Japanese roads. It was an 'Early Graduation' gift from his mother and father— considering he wouldn't Graduate with his Master's Degree for another year, and then move into Grad-School for his Doctorate in Archeological science. He got in the driver's seat and started the engine. Pressing his foot to the brake pedal and shifting gears from park to reverse, he backed out of his parking spot and left for his cousin's mansion.

_~o0o~_

I'm so bad at making one-shots! GAH! *dies of incompetence* So this might end up being a two-to-five-shot, depends on how I want it to end.

TBC

Next chapter: Weddings and Second Meetings 


	2. Love Confessed and Chocolate Blushes

Deka: Whew! Two whole months for the next chapter, I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, but my excuses probably don't matter to you anyway. On with the chapter!

**Summary:** Yuugi is the owner of a flower shop and his long-term boyfriend of 2 years manages it. One day when a sexy college student comes by to pick up a bouquet for an important customer, the two find one extra place for love in their hearts, and teach the man all the know about blaue rosen. Yaoi, Blindshipping, Mobiumshipping, hints of Puppyshipping and others.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (perverted, sometimes sexual scenes between males), suggestive and inappropriate language, mentions of sexual situations.

_-~o0o~-_

_**Kyo lover with little sanity:**__ Thanks for your review, you don't have to wait any longer!_

_**InuYoiushi:**__ Thanks, here's what happens next!_

_**White Naomi:**__ *giggles* Thank you, I try!_

_**samaurai:**__ Ikr XD, he's crazy like that._

_**YamiNoIcexIcuo: **__XP Agreed._

_**rose135:**__ Thanks! No more waiting then._

_**Unattainable Dreams:**__ Really? *blinks* Well thanks, here's the next update!_

_**Nobaru Rei:**__ *laughs nervously* Well it's not, I still have an extra chapter planned, and maybe an epilogue, so it's not over yet!_

_-~o0o~-_

_Blaue Rosen Chapter 2:Love Confessed and Chocolate Blushes_

_-~o0o~-_

Yami woke up that day, extremely excited. It had been about a week since he had gotten the first bouquet from 'Ai no Burossamushoppu (1)', Yuugi's flower shop. The reason he was so eager? His cousin had become increasingly busier in the last week so he hadn't been able to pick up the bouquets for his wedding himself, and Yami had been all too happy to help with such a predicament. So whenever Yami had gotten off from school, every day for the past week, he would visit Yuugi and Atemu to pick up more bouquets.

Over the course of that week Yami's attraction toward the two had blossomed into a crush of sorts, for both Atemu and Yuugi. Whenever Atemu would wear tight-fitting clothes to work (which Yami had found was almost every day), he couldn't help but stare at the slightly taller, more muscular man, with his delicious biceps that rippled under his tanned skin, that amazingly defined chest, Yami had been entirely surprised when Atemu had told him he didn't even work out much. But Yami wasn't so vain as to only like someone because of looks, he also liked Atemu for the fact that he, indeed had a brain. Atemu was a very smart man, and when Yami had come into the shop with a report for Egyptian history 2 he had to write, Atemu had helped him, saying that he was from Egypt originally and that the history had been fascinating to him as well.

Yami's crush on Yuugi had derived from, not only his looks of adorable innocence, large violaceous eyes always filled with compassion, but because of his sweet and all over kind nature. He also had a killer sense of humor, always cracking jokes and laughing wholeheartedly at Yami's terrible ones, saying that they really were funny. Yuugi made Yami smile when he had gotten a grade back on a project and it had been disappointing, even though Yami had spent the entire span of the project doing the work. He had said, "Sometimes, Yami, teachers can be real jerks, and give us grades we know we don't deserve, because they're bored or just don't like us. If I was your teacher, I would've given you an A++. Does that make you feel any better?"

Yami had been so happy these last few days, spending most of the evenings at the flower shop, even having tea with Atemu and Yuugi once in the apartment above the shop. He couldn't wait to see them again, and because he had no classes today, he would get to see them much sooner.

_-~o0o~-_

Yuugi and Atemu had woken up around the same time that morning, in each other's arms and with a good morning kiss, Yuugi smiled and got up to go make breakfast.

Yuugi had been having a lot of things on his mind recently, and by things I meant Yami. Yuugi felt sincerely happy whenever the male was around, just like with Atemu. Yuugi had never thought that he could've fallen in love with two people, let alone a guy so much younger than him… Yuugi needed to talk with Atemu about this. He had been thinking about it since he realized he loved Yami, just as much as he did Atemu, but he was afraid about how Atemu would react to the news.

Just then Atemu came out of their room, half naked (as he only had a towel around his waist, Yuugi had assumed he'd taken a shower), and hugged Yuugi tightly from behind, nuzzling Yuugi's neck affectionately with his nose. Yuugi giggled and swatted him away, as that was a very ticklish spot of his and continued cooking.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon, you hungry?" Atemu nodded "Well then go get dressed."

Atemu pouted—or at least tried to—and walked back to their room, coming back a few minutes later, in a tight-fitting, long-sleeved, reddish-maroon shirt and tight black jeans.

Yuugi had set the table and served breakfast, and was already eating when Atemu sat down. Yuugi looked across the table at his lover briefly, before clearing his throat and looking up at Atemu.

Atemu looked up and swallowed the eggs in his mouth before asking "What is it Yuugi?"

"I well, I have something to tell you…" Yuugi replied averting his eyes for a moment, and then looking back up at his boyfriend, and taking a deep breath he spoke. "I think… That I might be… In love, with Yami."

Yuugi looked away and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for yelling, or screaming, or the throwing of heavy objects, but none of that came… Just silence.

Peaceful.

Serene.

Completely relaxed, almost relieved, silence. After a minute or two of looking away, Yuugi decided to take a peek at Atemu through the corner of his eye, he opened it slightly and looked over to the other side of the table, then whipped his entire head in Atemu's direction. Atemu was… smiling… a smug smile, almost like an 'I knew it!' smile.

Then Atemu nodded "I know… I've known actually."

Yuugi's eyes widened even more and his mouth hung open slightly "R-really? And, y-you're not m-mad?"

Atemu shook his head and his smile morphed into a grin "That would be quite hypocritical of me, don't you think?"

Yuugi's expression turned confused "What? What do you mean?"

Atemu shrugged "Well, I love Yami just as much as I love you, so for you loving Yami as well, it would be hypocritical of me to be angry at you for that."

Yuugi let the new information register in his mind and then laughed "So, all this time I've been afraid to tell you something that you already knew and had done yourself. I've got to be the densest person on the face of the Earth." He sighed "Well, what are we going to do about this then?"

Atemu shrugged again and continued eating "Tell Yami, I guess, and see how he feels about the situation."

Yuugi nodded, although he was a bit nervous as well. "We should finish breakfast and go down to the shop early, since Yami doesn't have any classes today, he might be there early as well."

Atemu nodded and finished his breakfast, as did Yuugi, before descending the spiral stair case to the flower shop.

_-~o0o~-_

Yami pulled up to the Ai No Burossamushoppu and parked his car before getting out and walking to the front door of the shop. He knew he was early, but he was sure that Atemu and Yuugi wouldn't mind. He cupped his eyes and looked in through the glass door, hoping he would see them. When he saw them come out from around back and turn on the light, he smiled and waved so that they could see him and open the door. They both waved back and opened the door as Yami walked in, carrying, oddly enough, a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

Yuugi blinked as Yami gave him the flowers and Atemu the chocolates. Yuugi blushed and Atemu just stared at them.

"Um, th-thanks for the flowers, Yami…"

"Yeah, and the chocolates…"

Yami blushed pink and smiled "I saw them yesterday when I went shopping and I thought that you guys might like it…"

Yuugi smiled and reached up to give Yami a kiss on the cheek, "That was so sweet of you, Yami. Thanks so much!"

Yami's blush brightened and he chuckled "You're welcome Yuugi."

He looked back over at Atemu who had pulled a chocolate out of the box and shoved it into Yami's mouth as soon as he turned around. Yami blushed even harder as Atemu slowly retracted his fingers while he stared him in the eye and smirked, causing Yami's blush to brighten even more. Atemu just loved to tease him didn't he?

"I'm not a huge fan of chocolate, so why don't you have some?" he said as he pulled another chocolate out of the box and pressed it to his lips.

Yuugi had slipped away quietly to go put his flowers in a vase upstairs.

Yami stared Atemu in the eye and swallowed the first chocolate and opened his mouth to pulled the second one in with his tongue, licking the pad of Atemu's fingers in the process, he blushed again and looked away as he chewed the chocolate and swallowed, just as Yuugi came back.

Upon seeing Yami's face, Yuugi giggled quietly, Yami could be so cute sometimes… "Yami?" he turned to look at Yuugi "Why is your face all red?" he asked grinning as Yami began to stutter.

Atemu smirked at Yuugi "Oh, I just fed Yami some chocolates is all…"

Yuugi nodded and asked "So, Yami… Kaiba-kun has every bouquet that I was supposed to arrange for him. What are you doing here?"

Yami cleared his throat "Well, I came to tell you guys something…"

Atemu turned to him and nodded "We actually had something we wanted to tell you too."

Yami blinked "Well, what is it?"

Yuugi walked over to Atemu and hugged him around his middle, leaning on his chest. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi and looked down at him. Before looking back at Yami "Yuugi and I had a talk this morning and… We told each other that we both love you."

Yami was stunned, he definitely hadn't seen that one coming. He was quiet for a moment, then he walked over to them both and hugged them tightly, burying his face in the crook of Atemu's neck. They both smiled, and wrapped their spare arms around Yami who tightened his hold on them both.

Yami pulled away and smiled at the two "I love you both as well."

"So… What do we do now?" Yuugi asked the other two.

Atemu hummed in thought "I guess we're all together now." He shrugged.

Yuugi smiled and laughed "I guess we are…"

Atemu smiled as well and walked away "Hold on a sec." he went to the back and pulled a flower from a bouquet on one of the counters then came back and handed it to Yami.

Yami took it in awe "It's beautiful, what flower is it?"

Atemu and Yuugi both smiled and replied in unison "Blaue Rosen."

_-~o0o~-_

Yay! Mobiumshipping for the win! Okay, so this chapter was different from my original plot plan for this story, so it might become a little longer than I expected, an extra chapter or so.

_It's "Love's Blossom Shop" in Japenese_

TBC


	3. HELP US FIGHT SOPA!

MY DEAR READERS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I read a message from a fellow writer, Ryoucutie4ever and saw that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this site right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here at Wattpad/FanFiction, we will be attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then everything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But Ryoucutie4ever provided links below to show me she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everyone across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we can stand up and fight this. It is our right to freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, and our art to everyone who wishes to see it, but we can stop it, and only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! Like she said, we've stopped it before, let's do it again! Come readers, lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Deka-Chan560


End file.
